super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanta (Starship)
Appearance The front half of the ship is shaped like a diamond, the back half sports two large engine bods. * First Floor: Command Bridge, Armory, Trophy Room and Meeting Room. * Second Floor: Crew Quarters, Entertainment lounge * Third Floor: Engineering, Medical Bay Teleporter rooms, and Weapon Stations * Fourth Floor: Shuttle Bays. Sectors The ship is divided into sectors, each sector has its own specified utilities for each crew members depending on their jobs/positions. *Zeus Sector: The sector made for the higher-ranked crew members, which includes SolZen and Stephan. *Vulcan Sector: The engineering sector, includes Sentinel and Zombiejieger. *Athena Sector: The planning sector, including the likes of Clee26, MoonShard and Zhu. *Ares Sector: The war and security sector, includes Akreious, Amir, Apexz and Galaxi. *Apollo Sector: The medical sector, the only being there is Dr. Hoshino, though, the other crew members have a tendency to act tough whenever SolZen decides to send them to the Apollo Sector, just to evade it. Other crew members have nicknamed it both Phobos Sector and Deimos Sector. It is where the Medical Files are stored. *Hermes Sector: Shuttle Bays *Dionysus Sector: Crew Quarters. History A long standing exploration ship, the Atlanta has traveled and discovered many space ways, new civilization and faced all sorts of problems. It is now scheduled for retirement as it is now a museum piece. Before that, it has one last mission to accomplish. List of Adventures * Slew Armageddon Gospel: Replaced/Repaired 80% of the ship * Assaulted the Otaku Marine Fortress Monastery: Replaced/Repaired 60% Percent of the Ship * Slew a Kishin Manhunter: 70% Damaged * Destroyed the War Eater: 25% Damaged * Acquired the Ban Ray to banish the evil entity known as Shiny from the Universe Forever, in the Cyberbot Destroid War.: 0% Damage to the ship at the final battle, various instances of damage during the conflict. * Stopped the rise of Typhoon: 15% damage to the ship. * Slew the last Space Kraken: 35% damage to the ship * Fought in the War against the Drakons * Destroyed the Necroform vanguard: 5% percent damage to ship. * Current Mission: Transport Lord Ba Dao for execution Crew Manifesto *'SolZen': Captain *'Sentinel': Engineering *'Akreious': Security/Entertainment *'Clee': Security/Strategist *'Zombie': Head Engineer *'MoonShard': Navigation *'Stephan': First Mate *'Amir': Security Chief *'Hoshino': Head Medical Officer *'Zhu': Linguist *'Apexz': Armorer/ Security *'Grenburr':...Janitor *'Galaxi': Security-Away Team/Scout Commander *'NguyenAnhLam': Barkeeper (honest, friendly, humorous and cheerful) *'Ginga':' '''The repair man to Sentinel's inventions *'Flurr''': Cabin Boy *Around twenty more various Mechs **RedShirt233: ... **FridgeGirl000:... (To all wondering why I haven't asked you to join the crew, it's because I don't want to over saturate the story with too many characters. If you do want a character representing your self in then don't be afraid to ask. Also, this is for named Users only: SolZen321) Ship Armaments Weapons and Defenses *Hyper Blaster (Main Cannon) *Hyper Laser Turrets *Photon Torpedoes *Endothermic Ray: Freeze Ray *Ghost Shields: Cloaking Device *Deflector Shields Propulsion *Nuclear Engine (Main Sublight) *Impulse (Maneuvering) *Triple Drum Quantum Slipstream Drive Trophy Room * Shards of Armageddon Gospel's core: One of which was used to forge Captain SolZen a new sword. * Otaku Marine Helmets: * Shard of the Kishin Manhunter's Heart * Remains of the CPU of the War Eater: * Photograph of the entire and the Atlanta over the corpse of the Last Space Kraken * Drakon Shell Casing. * Piece of Necroform Queen Crest, held in preserving fluid. Category:Vessels Category:Atlanta